peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-29 ; Comments *First play on the programme for local Bury St Edmunds band Miss Black America. Peel says that he'd planned to go and see them in the town the previous evening, but didn't go because he didn't know where the venue was. *''JP: "I used to have this great cassette that I got from Andy Kershaw. Wish I could find it somewhere or could get another copy of it from Andy. I used to just start it during the programme and just let it run. It was something which he'd recorded when we'd been at the Isle of Man for the TT racing and so it would be like three or four minute delay then a bike would come hurtling past. G-Pal record demonstrates such a sound Just like that! Amazing. And I liked it really cos I liked the random nature of it. Sometimes it would come up in the middle of a link, you know, I'd be chatting away and a bike would come howling past. Those were the days eh?"'' *A listener has written in to say that a poll on a Liverpool FC website ranks Peel at number 4 in a list of the "coolest celebrity Liverpool fan". Kirsty Gallacher tops the poll. *Peel explains the process of how they record tracks for the Pig's Big 78 feature at home, pointing out that you can hear the floor creaking as Peel leans over to start the record. He plays the beginning of tonight's selection again to demonstrate this. Sessions *Add N To X #4, repeat. Recorded 31st January 2001, first broadcast 20 February 2001. Tracklisting *Cuban Boys: EMI (7") Damaged Goods *White Stripes: I'm Finding It Harder To Be A Gentleman (LP - White Blood Cells) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Add N to (X): Superstar (Peel session) (announced as 'Brothel Charge') *Ben Calvert: Leeds For The Winter (The State Of Travel EP - 7") Bearos *Cleaning Women: Delay (LP - Pulsator) Bad Vugum *Bearsuit: Hovercar (Hey Charlie Hey Chuck - 7") Sickroom *Neutrino: Bring on the Super Desserts (LP - Motion Picture Soundtrack) Divot *Add N to (X): Poker Roll (Peel session) *Miss Black America: Human Punk (EP - Adrenaline Junkie Class-A Mentalist) Repeat *Dead Inside: Torn Together 7 (Land Of Treason 7" EP) Land Of Treason (Wrong Speed Moment) *G-Pal: Warning (12") Ovum *Cinerama: Dura, Rapida Y Hermosa (Hard Fast & Beautiful) (Superman 7") Scopitones *Sizzla: No Slackness (7") In The Streetz *Add N to (X): I Wanna be Your Dog (Peel session) *Baseball Furies: I Hate Your Secret Club (7") Estrus *Greens Keepers: Low & Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *Detroit Cobras: Oh! My Lover (LP - Life, Love & Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry :JP: "This is I'm afraid an LP that you do have to have. I don't often say that but it really is the case. If you don't, people will point at you in the street and laugh." *Tocotronic: Die Grenzen Des Guten Geschmacks (Ostinato remix) (2xCD - Kook Variationen) L'age D'or *Rhythm Band: Lumber On (Pig's Big 78) *Add N to (X): Brothel Charge (Peel session) *Tarika: Koba (LP - Soul Makassar) Sakay *Gospel Swingers: Mississippi (7") In The Red *Aspects: We Get Fowl (LP - Correct English) Hombre :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Hopewell: The Angel Is My Watermark (LP - The Curved Glass) Tindrum / Cutty Shark *Ronnie Ronalde: I Found My Romance In Vienna (LP - EMI Presents The Magic Of...) EMI *Add N to (X): Kingdom (Peel session) *Appliance: Am/Pm (CD - Imperial Metric) Mute *Entre Rios: Sólo Soñaba (EP Provincia 7") Elefant *DJ Rolf: Freedom (12") Hotspot *Mortician: Domain Of Death (LP - Domain Of Death) Relapse File ;Name * John Peel 20010529 128K.wma (title Cat's Caravan) ;Length * 2:00:37 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment